


ToX2 - Origin's Trial and Fractured Dimensions

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: An explanation of worldbuilding elements regarding Origin's Trial and Franctured Dimensions.





	ToX2 - Origin's Trial and Fractured Dimensions

## The Land of Canaan

The Land of Canaan is the place where Origin, the Great Spirit of the Void, supervises the reincarnation of souls. [5]

Human souls carry impurity that causes the emission of miasma during the reincarnation process. People believe that Origin cleanses the impurity, but in fact he simply removes the miasma and seals it. The reason Origin lets souls keep the impurity is that, unlike spirits who simply keep the cycle going, humans can bring change, for good or bad, and their impurity is the source of this change. Origin hopes that humans will always strive for perfection. [4]

The Land of Canaan is unique to the prime dimension and becomes the end goal of Origin’s Trial. [5]

## Origin’s Trial

**The Beginning of the Trial**

Roughly 2000 years ago, the development of spyrixes and humanity’s unwillingness to part with them threatened the balance of the world. The three Primordial Spirits, Origin, Chronos and Maxwell, decided to test humanity to see if humans could control their greed and strive for perfection while bearing the impurity in their souls. [4]

The Kresnik clan was chosen to represent humanity. They were chosen due to Maxwell’s close relationship with Milla Kresnik. [4]

**The Rules of the Trial**

  * The condition for victory is to open the Gate of Judgement in the Land of Canaan.
  * The condition for defeat is the creation of one million fractured dimensions.
  * If humanity wins, its worth is acknowledged and Origin will keep the reincarnation process as is and spirits will continue to co-exist with humans. The victor will also be granted one wish. Fractured dimensions will also stop being created [10].
  * If humanity loses, Origin will release the sealed miasma in the human realm and create a cycle without humans.
  * To reach the Land of Canaan, one must gather the five Waymarkers to Canaan and build a soul bridge.
  * To aid them in their task, Chronos grants the Kresnik clan the power of Chromatus Transformation, and Origin grants one person with the power of the Key of Kresnik. [4][7]



**The Five Waymarkers**

The Waymarkers to Canaan are:

  1. **Maxwell’s Temporal Blade:** Muzét was hosting it in her body but it was destroyed during the last battle of the first game and thus cannot be found in the prime dimension anymore.
  2. **Long Dau’s Dust:** A rare metal that is the treasure of the Long Dau tribe. Wingul used it to make his booster. It was destroyed when Wingul died and thus cannot be found in the prime dimension anymore.
  3. **Seafall Phantom’s Eye:** The eye of a monster that used to inhabit the Kijara Seafalls. The monster became extinct a few hundred years ago and thus cannot be found in the prime dimension anymore.
  4. **Ark Sentinel’s Heart:** The heart of the sentinel guarding the Epsilla Ruins. The ruins were destroyed a few decades ago and thus the waymarker cannot be found in the prime dimension anymore.
  5. **Ultimate Chromatus Bearer:** The strongest Chromatus bearer. Bisley is this Waymarker in the prime dimensions but he is hiding that fact, forcing agents to look for it in fractured dimensions. [7]



**Complications**

The Kresnik clan encountered complications in their quest to complete the Trial, some expected and others not:

The possibility to make any wish was added as a reward to tempt humans to give into their greed and fight among themselves to be the first to reach Origin. The Kresniks fell for that trap and started to fight among themselves instead of looking for the Waymarkers. [5]

Additionally, the power granted by Chronos, the Chromatus, comes with a catch: if its power is used too many times, the bearer will transform into a catalyst a create a fractured dimention. [4]

Chronos’s role was also to build the soul bridge to Canaan once the Waymarkers were gathered. However, someone once mistakenly believed that the sacrifice of a Chromatus bearer was required to build the bridge, and that has become the method to do it ever since. [5]

Chronos’s hatred for humans caused him to try and interfere with the Trial. Origin granted the power of the Key of Kresnik to help keep him in check. [4]

Realizing that at this rate humanity will fail and to protect Milla Kresnik from her clan’s infighting, Maxwell decided to create his own isolated world, Rieze Maxia. This world would not be affected by what was going on around it and the reincarnation cycle would be handled by himself there. However, separating Rieze Maxia and Elympios this way had the unfortunate consequence of isolating some of the Waymarkers. Because of this, the Kresniks had to start looking for them in fractured dimensions, which caused them to overuse their Chromatus, turn into catalysts and create more fractured dimensions. [5]

**Chromatus and Key of Kresnik**

Chromatus bearers are born with a watch that develops when they are still in their mother’s womb. [9] In general, one in 1,000 are born with a watch. By making a pact with the watch, the bearers become able to use the power of Chromatus. [6]

The transformation comes in four stages: quarter, half, three-quarters and full. The level one can attain depends on their abilities. The higher the level, the stronger the bearer becomes, but also the faster they turn into a catalyst. [6] Chromatus bearers are the only ones who can enter fractured dimensions and destroy their divergence catalysts. [6]

The Key of Kresnik is a single person born every few generations. They are a Chromatus bearer with additional powers: the power of the Void, used to counter Chronos’s time manipulation powers, and the ability to bring other people to fractured dimensions and move people and objects from dimension to dimension. [2][6]

## Dimensions

**Fractured Dimensions and Divergence Catalysts**

When a Chromatus bearer uses their power too much, they slowly transform into a catalyst. When the transformation is complete, they disappear from their world and create another world, a world that they wished for, with themselves at its core. They take their old form and continue living in the new fractured dimension, though without any memory of their previous life. However, they do not always remain the divergence catalyst of that new dimension. [1]

A divergence catalyst is the core of a fractured dimension. When it is destroyed by a Chromatus bearer, the whole dimension is destroyed. As the divergence catalyst is the person, monster or object that represents the divergence with the prime dimension the most, the catalyst changes forms over time. It is like a parasite that attaches itself to a host - the thing or being that represents the difference the best. If the host dies or is destroyed by something else than a Chromatus bearer, or if something that better represents the divergence arises, the catalyst will change hosts. [1][8]

When someone enters another dimension, they cannot leave it until it is destroyed, in which case they are automatically sent back to their own world. Chromatus bearers can only enter fractured dimensions alone and cannot bring anything from it to their dimension, but the Key of Kresnik can take people and things along with them from dimension to dimension. This is why the Key of Kresnik is vital to the completion of the Trial now that most of the Waymarkers only exist in fractured dimensions. [1]

**Depth, Deviation and Rift**

A fractured dimension’s coordinates are made of three elements: the depth, the deviation and the rift. A Chromatus bearer focuses on those coordinates to enter a fractured dimension. They are calculated by the Kudlak, a giant spyrix used by Spirius Corp. [1]

The depth is the distance that separates a dimension from another. The scale ranges from 0 to 255, and the higher the depth, the further the dimension. Only Chromatus bearers who achieved the quarter transformation can enter a dimension with a depth of 100 or higher. Dimensions with a high depth have a tendency to be influenced by time distortion and take place at a different time than the prime dimension (it can go from a few minutes to years into the past or the future). [3]

The deviation is what indicates how different a dimension is from another. The scale ranges from 0 to 1, and the higher the deviation, the more different a dimension. Catalysts are hard to find in dimensions with a very low deviation because they are so similar to the prime dimension. A deviation can also be calculated within the dimension itself. Areas of high deviations are where catalysts can be found. [3]

The rift is the entry point of a dimension. [3]

**The Rules of Coexistence**

There are a few rules concerning the coexistence of the same thing or being in one dimension. The basic rule is: anything goes in a fractured dimension, but coexistence is impossible in the prime dimension, with the prime thing/being receiving priority. [2]

To make things easier to explain, I will give examples using Rollo from the prime dimension (called “Rollo” here for the purpose of clarity), Rollo from a fractured dimension (called “Lulu” here), and Rollo from another, different fractured dimension (called “Ludwig” here).

Let’s examine the different cases:

  1. **Rollo goes to Lulu’s dimension:** Since Lulu’s dimension is a fractured one, they can coexist and interact without problem.
  2. **Lulu goes to Ludwig’s dimension:** Since Ludwig’s dimension is a fractured one, they can coexist and interact without problem.
  3. **Lulu goes to the prime dimension, where Rollo does not exist:** Since Rollo does not exist (either he died, or was not born yet, etc.) in the prime dimension, Lulu can take his place.
  4. **Lulu goes to the prime dimension, from which Rollo is temporarily away:** Since Rollo is currently absent from the prime dimension, Lulu can take his place. His existence in the prime dimension then prevents Rollo from returning to it until Lulu disappears.
  5. **Lulu goes to the prime dimension, where Rollo is:** Since the two same beings cannot coexist in the prime dimension, Lulu will be ejected from the prime dimension after a while. If his own dimension still exists, he will simply return to it. If his own dimension has been destroyed in the meanwhile, he will be sent to the abyss between dimensions until Rollo disappears from the prime dimension, in which case he will be pulled back to it. In the case of objects, this is not a problem, but living beings cannot survive in the abyss for long, so Lulu is likely to starve to death before he has a chance to be pulled back.



Now let’s explain the cases with examples from the game:

  * **Ludger and Victor:** Victor is Ludger from another dimension. However, his dimension is a fractured one, so nothing happens when Ludger enters the dimension and interacts with him.
  * **Victor and Victor:** The Victor that we meet in the game once attempted the journey to the Land of Canaan like Ludger. During that journey, he went to another fractured dimension where he met another Victor. The same principle as in the first case applies.
  * **Elle:** Elle is in fact from a fractured dimension. However, since the Elle of the prime dimension is not born yet, Elle can stay in it without problem.
  * **Milla Maxwell and fractured Milla:** When fractured Milla came to the prime dimension thanks to Elle, Milla Maxwell had just been blasted to the abyss by Chronos. Milla M. tried to come back to the prime dimension, but F.Milla’s presence blocked her. She was finally able to come back when Rideaux’s summoning ritual killed F.Milla. Milla M. could survive in the abyss thanks to the Four.
  * **The watches:** When Elle arrives in the prime dimension, she brings her father’s watch with her, which is in fact Ludger’s watch, which already exists in the prime dimension. After some time, Elle’s watch is ejected from the prime dimension. When Ludger’s watch is broken by Bisley during the final battle, Elle’s watch is pulled back to the prime dimension.



**Why Fractured Dimension Are a Problem**

There is only one Origin and one Land of Canaan. Therefore, Origin accomplishes the reincarnations of all souls from all dimensions by himself. [5]

However, the amount of soul energy is fixed. This means that if there are many dimensions, the amount of energy each souls carries is smaller than in normal circumstances. Moreover, soul energy dispersion causes spirits’ power to decrease, which affects the environment. [1][5]

And while soul energy is fixed, impurity and miasma are not. This means that the more souls are reincarnated, the more miasma is produced, putting a greater strain on Origin. [5]

**Author's Note:**

>  **References**  
>  [1] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.46  
> [2] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.47  
> [3] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.48  
> [4] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.52  
> [5] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.53  
> [6] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.54  
> [7] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.724-725  
> [8] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.740  
> [9] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.780  
> [10] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.63


End file.
